Clash of the Roses
by Ulrich362
Summary: Three months after the WRGP, an old face makes itself known, but what happens when that face is one you know very well? Can Akiza defeat her greatest enemy, even with her friends supporting her? The only answer is a duel.


Clash of the Roses

By Ulrich362

"Where am I?" Akiza asked as she looked around to see nothing but a mysterious fog.

"_Akiza Izinski, you thought you could get rid of me, well I think it's about time I got rid of you, once and for all." _said a voice Akiza thought she would never hear again.

"You, but Yusei destroyed you a long time ago. I'm a different person now." Akiza said.

"_Is that a fact, I seem to recall you using my strength since then, but you've grown weak, I'm going to get rid of Akiza Izinski, and then the Black Rose will truly bloom."_ the Black Rose said before appearing in front of Akiza. _"I think you know exactly how we're going to settle this."_

"How can we duel? We're the same person." Akiza said.

"_The answer lies in that mark, I'm looking forward to it Akiza." _ said the Black Rose before vanishing into the mist.

"I don't believe this, why is she back, we destroyed her and her curse." Akiza said before starting to cry. "She's the cause of all the pain I use to feel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, hey Akiza, are you alright?" asked her roommate.

"Huh, what? Oh I must have had a bad dream." Akiza said quickly. "Would you mind doing me a favor, I need to talk to a friend privately."

"No problem, but if I can do anything just let me know alright." her roommate said before leaving the room.

"Alright, maybe he can help me." Akiza said as she picked up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There we go, the engines are looking great." Crow said. "Maybe we'll be able to go fast enough to go above Shooting Quasar Dragon, maybe even all six of them combined into one."

"Yeah, that's about as likely as Yliaster returning." Jack said when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get this one, Crow you mind working on my runner?" Yusei asked.

"Sure thing bud, maybe a fan wants your autograph." Crow said with a chuckle.

"I'll bet, hello." Yusei said into the phone.

"Yusei, I need your help." Akiza said.

"Akiza, what's going on?" Yusei asked. "Are you alright?"

"Well, for now, but somehow she's back, Yusei the Black Rose is back." Akiza said shakily.

"Wait, but we ended the curse of the Black Rose, Akiza what happened." Yusei asked.

"Black Rose, but you defeated her in a duel and freed Akiza didn't you Yusei?" Jack asked.

"I had a dream, but the Black Rose is back, I know it, and she wants to duel with me, I need your help." Akiza said.

"Alright, tell Luna and Leo, we'll meet at the Kaibadome, you're stronger than she is, you can beat her Akiza." Yusei said.

"Yusei, alright I'll be there." Akiza said before hanging up.

"We need to go, Akiza needs our help." Yusei said.

"I heard what you said, but would you mind explaining, why would Akiza be scared of a duel?" Crow asked.

"Crow, Akiza was the Black Rose, before any of us met her she was a completely different person." Jack said while he got on his runner. "She wasn't the kind girl you met, and she was willing to hurt anyone that opposed her, or got in her way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, Leo can I ask you two a favor?" Akiza asked as she ran up to the twins.

"Sure, what is it Akiza?" Leo asked. "Wait, is something bad happening again?"

"Wait, Akiza you look shaken, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"The Black Rose is back somehow, I need your help to stop her." Akiza said when her mark began to glow. "What's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So, you think these so-called friends can help you, they're the reason Sayer perished, and the reason you lost control over your powers, or rather over my powers, I'm so looking forward to wiping out every last one of them once I'm done with you." _the Black Rose said into Akiza's mind.

"No, I'll defeat you. The Black Rose is a curse, and I'm going to end it once and for all." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you just froze maybe you should rest for a while." Luna said.

"No, we need to go to the Kaibadome, I need to end this madness." Akiza said.

"Alright, we trust you Akiza." Leo said while Luna nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I hope the others are there when we arrive." Akiza said before looking at her mark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, are you alright?" Yusei asked when she arrived.

"I'll be fine, once this insanity is over." Akiza said. "Yusei, I need him."

"Alright Akiza, here." Yusei said while handing Akiza a single card.

"Leo, Luna, I take it she told you two everything didn't she." Jack said.

"Yeah, but how can she duel herself, it isn't possible." Luna said.

"No, I have a feeling I know what's about to happen." Yusei said before the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky.

"No way, the Crimson Dragon is here?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling it's here to help Akiza settle this duel with her inner demons." Yusei said.

"My arm, it's burning." Akiza said as her mark began to glow brighter than it ever had.

"_Well, it seems the almighty Crimson Dragon is separating us just as I planned, now I'll defeat you." _Said a voice that sounded like Akiza except with a strange echo behind it.

"So that's the Black Rose, she looks like she's scared, not angry." Crow said when a girl wearing a black cloak and a white mask over her face.

"Oh, I'm scared am I, in that case I'm going to have to prove you wrong." the Black Rose said before a vicious wind raced through the stadium.

"Stop, we both know why we're here, so let's just get started." Akiza said while activating her duel disc.

"Alright, in that case I'll just defeat you and then wipe out the rest of the people who tried to get rid of me." the Black Rose said before creating a duel disc out of psychic energy.

"Duel." said Akiza and the Black Rose simultaneously.

Akiza 8000 Black Rose 8000: "My move, I'll start things off with Evil Thorn in attack mode, and I'll play it's special ability now you lose 300 life points and I'll get two more Evil Thorns from my deck." the Black Rose said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, the toughest duel Akiza's ever had to play, I only hope she can win." Jack said.

"Don't worry, Akiza's a lot more skilled than she was before." Leo said. "She'll win this duel."

"Well, all we can do is give her our support." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move isn't over yet, I play two cards facedown and end my move." the Black Rose said.

Akiza 7700 Black Rose 8000: "My move, I start by setting three cards facedown on the field, and next I play Revival Rose in attack mode, now I'll attack one of your Evil Thorns." Akiza said.

"That doesn't scare me." The Black Rose said as her monster was destroyed.

"I told you that I was going to defeat you again, and I meant it." Akiza said.

"You honestly think you have what it takes to defeat me, I know every strategy you can come up with, and I have the perfect counter to each and every one of them." the Black Rose said.

"You don't know anything about me. So much has changed since then, I'm a different person." Akiza said. "I end my move."

Akiza 7700 Black Rose 6800: "You really think things have improved? Let me tell you something Akiza, I can bring him back." the Black Rose said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Akiza asked nervously.

"Simple, my powers are strong enough that once I defeat you, I plan on traveling to the past, and saving Sayer's life." the Black Rose said while drawing her card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait did she say Sayer?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but why would she want to bring back someone like that?" Yusei asked.

"I think I know, he's the only person to connect to her, the Black Rose must have idolized Sayer." Luna said. "Akiza is a different person, but back then she did consider him family."

"That's right, this is bad, Sayer was a big enough jerk before." Leo said. "Akiza, win this duel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer was a monster who didn't care about people's lives, how could you even consider saving him?" Akiza asked.

"Simple, he saved me once before, you remember that day, but instead of memory lane, I'll just summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, and I'll use his effect in order to play Hedge Guard, and you know what's next." the Black Rose said.

"I know exactly what's next, the Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said before clenching her fist. "I never imagined I'd have to duel my own creature."

"Your creature, we may both have the Black Rose Dragon but I'm the one who knows all of it's secrets, now Black Rose Dragon attack Revival Rose." the Black Rose said.

"This duel is far from over, I'm not beat yet." Akiza said.

"Is that so, well what do you say we take this duel to the next level?" the Black Rose said before removing a device from her hair. "Now we can really have fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really dangerous." Jack said. "She could cause serious damage."

"What are you talking about?" Crow asked. "I know Akiza has psychic powers, but they never hurt anyone, did they?"

"Crow, when Akiza was the Black Rose, her powers nearly killed people in duels." Leo said. "She's a lot different, but if the Black Rose is using her powers, we need to move."

"I agree, Akiza you can do this, I know it." Yusei said confidently.

"Yeah, we're all behind you." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys, alright, this is far from over Black Rose." Akiza said.

"I beg to differ, you don't have any way to stop my Black Rose Dragon, but just to make sure, I end my move by activating Thorn of Malice." the Black Rose said calmly. "That ends my move."

Akiza 6600 Black Rose 6800: "My move, and I have something in mind for you, I play Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards from my deck, but in exchange I have to send two to my graveyard." Akiza said. Alright, time I show the Black Rose one of my new cards, she thought. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose, and next I activate Seed of Deception, in order to play my Dark Verger, and now I tune level four Witch of the Black Rose with level two Dark Verger, in order to perform a synchro summon."

"What are you trying to pull? We both know you don't have a level six synchro monster." the Black Rose said. "You just wasted your monsters."

"Is that a fact, well I guess this card isn't real then, I synchro summon, Splendid Rose." Akiza said as her monster appeared on the field. "My Splendid Rose is a new monster, and it's about to destroy that Black Rose Dragon, I remove Dark Verger from my graveyard in order to cut Black Rose Dragon's attack points in half, so now Splendid Rose has more attack points, attack Black Rose Dragon now."

"You've improved a little, but I'm still way out of your league." the Black Rose said. "I activate my Wicked Rebirth trap card to bring my Black Rose Dragon back from the graveyard."

"I end my turn." Akiza said.

Akiza 6600 Black Rose 5300: "My move, and I summon Lord Poison, now I attack your Splendid Rose with Black Rose Dragon." the Black Rose said. "Now that you have no defenses, I'll attack you directly with Lord Poison, that ends my move for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, how's Akiza going to take out that dragon?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry, she can win." Yusei said.

"Well I guess you would be confident wouldn't you Yusei." Jack said.

"Well right now Akiza could use a good draw." Crow said. "That dragon is a real threat to her life points."

"I have a feeling Yusei gave Akiza the same card as before." Jack said. "Well, am I right?"

"Yeah, this battle is between the Black Rose and Akiza, so I gave her the card that helped her realize that we're her friends." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 4900 Black Rose 5300: "it's my move now, and I don't plan on losing, I summon Phoenixian Seed, and use its effect to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said. "Now I'll attack Lord Poison."

"Fine, and next you'll use the effect of Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to deal 800 extra points of damage, I know that card by heart." the Black Rose said. "Just keep in mind that when you destroyed my Lord Poison, you gave me the ability to bring this back from my graveyard, so I revive my Evil Thorn."

"I'm not done yet, I set one more card facedown, and next I remove Phoenixian Seed to bring back my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza said. "Now I'm done."

Akiza 4900 Black Rose 3800: "You made one mistake, I have Black Rose Dragon on the field, which means you can't win. I attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with Evil Thorn, and with your only monster in the graveyard, I'll attack you directly with Black Rose Dragon." The Black Rose said. "Now I just need one more turn and I'll destroy you Akiza."

"No, I won't lose to you, I have friends now, and a real family, not the lies Sayer tried to spread, it's my move and I'm going to end this duel right now." Akiza said.

Akiza 2500 Black rose 3000: "I start by summoning my Twilight Rose Knight, and I summon Lord Poison, now I synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her ace card appeared behind her. "Next I reveal a trap card Star Siphon, with this I can summon a Star Siphon Token, and swap it's level with my Black Rose Dragon."

"What's the point of that? Your token has zero attack points." the Black Rose said. "I've won this duel."

"No, I use the effect of Glow-Up Bulb, by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can bring him back to the field." Akiza said. "Now I'm going to end this duel, I tune level one Glow-Up Bulb with level seven Star Siphon Token in order to perform a synchro summon."

"What are you doing?" the Black Rose asked nervously. "You don't have a level eight synchro monster."

"No, but my friends do, and this card is one of them. I synchro summon the Stardust Dragon." Akiza said as the silver dragon appeared next to the Black Rose Dragon. "Now I remove Lord Poison from play to reduce your Black Rose Dragon to zero attack points, now I attack Evil Thorn with my Black Rose Dragon."

"You think these people care about you?" the Black Rose asked. "We both know only one person ever truly cared about you, Sayer was and should be the only person you trust."

"No, Sayer did nothing but manipulate me, I'm glad he's gone because now I have real friends, it's time I end this duel and the legacy of the Black Rose once and for all, Stardust Dragon destroy the Black Rose Dragon and end this duel." Akiza said.

"You just made a huge mistake, I'm the source of all of your power, I promise you that you'll regret this Akiza Izinski." the Black Rose said before vanishing.

"Akiza, you did awesome." Leo said while running onto the field.

"Akiza's really skilled, maybe I'll play her some time." Crow said.

"Akiza, you did a great job." Yusei said with a smile.

"Thanks, here's your Stardust Dragon back Yusei." Akiza said before looking at her mark as it began to glow. "I have a feeling things are gong to be a lot better from now on."

(This was just a duel that came to mind after I re-watched Yusei's duel with Akiza in the hospital. It seemed as though the Black Rose is a different person from Akiza, so I decided why not have them duel each other.)


End file.
